


Delicate Pleasures-Character2(Chinese translation)

by Jigglypuff_opps



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigglypuff_opps/pseuds/Jigglypuff_opps





	Delicate Pleasures-Character2(Chinese translation)

Chinese translation of "Delicate Pleasures"

Original website：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6693673/chapters/15308878  
Author：TheLionInMyBed

 

 

Character2 

 

“睡得怎么样？”第二天早餐的时候Maedhros问道，他的笑容温和声线平稳。相比失望Fingon对此其实更加苦恼，当然，他倒并没有感到惊讶。  
“很好。”他答道。他的床既宽大又柔软，上面覆盖着狼和熊的皮毛，还有侍从在被子下面放好了发热的铁盘，让他一点也不觉得冷；床上摆放的枕头比正常需要的多很多，意图似乎是为了避免Fingon觉得空虚，然而他依然是空虚的。穿越冰峡时他们总是相拥而眠，挤在同一张皮毛下面，Aredhel在他耳边打鼾，Idril在睡梦中乱踢，Turgon的手臂环绕着他后背，他们的父亲坐在他们上方不远处，保持着清醒，保持着警惕。他付出了很多，多亏了他，他们一家人才在饥饿和寒冷中幸存了下来。  
“你呢？”  
“没怎么睡。”Maedhros说着，给自己盛了碗肉汤。Fingon很努力的想从他的脸上找出点昨天夜里他们曾点燃过彼此的痕迹，却一无所获。“为了陪我们的客人我熬到很晚。”  
Fingon花了些时间去消化他话里的意思，然后突然明白了过来，“半兽人？”他还坐在椅子里没动只是因为难以置信。他为他竟被抛弃了而痛心，尤其还是在这种事上被抛弃。  
“一回事。一些我听说会派上用场的东西。”Maedhros说着，就好像他们除了制定奇袭计划以外没什么好聊的。就好像，前一天夜里他没有跟Fingon切磋直到见血，也没有用嘴让他释放过一样。“会有一些Sauron的妖狼跟他们一起作战，大概五头，虽然这不会影响到我们原则性的行动部署，不过……”  
Fingon的双手死死的握着椅子扶手，以至于木头发出嘎嘎吱吱的声响。“Maedhros！”  
“Fingon？”  
“别说话。”  
“如你所愿，我的殿下。”Maedhros还保持着那副温和从容的仪态，这更激起了Fingon的愤怒。  
大厅里满是饥肠辘辘的士兵，熙熙攘攘的，所以没有人注意到这场爆发，Tuluspen除外。她连忙捏造了一个关于老鼠钻进了纺织品仓库之类的谎话，很明显不值得获得一位领主的关注，但是当Maedhros站起身并鞠着躬对他将要离席表达歉意时，Fingon没有挽留他。  
他们一直回避着彼此，直到时机成熟即将迎战敌军。“北方是你的，”Maedhros说着，收紧马的肚带，“你想走之前再谈谈赌约的事吗？”  
“我很清楚自己的职责，”Fingon说道，虽然他明确的知道他们的战略中有着明显的纰漏，就如他前一天晚上提出过的那样；非常明显，不过不包括领兵打仗的统帅是Maedhros。可惜这个意识并不能给Fingon带来一点安慰，只强迫他想起Maedhros在赢了之后有多可恨又不可接近。“势在必得。”他说。  
Maedhros笑起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，金属的义肢与Fingon肩甲碰撞发出脆响。“盯着他点，”他对跟在身后的Ýreth说，“如果他做任何逞英雄的事，就坐到他身上。”  
“我不听从你的命令，我的领主。”她回答道，尽管这句话直到Maedhros骑远后才说出口。她是Fingon的亲兵，是从Hithlum一路护送他前来的卫队成员之一，对Fëanorian毫无好感。“恐怕你得亲自坐到他身上。”当她的战友Ninaeldis肘击她肋骨的时候，Ýreth放低了声音小声补充道。

***

他们在人数上占优，几乎是二比一，这多少有些令人惊讶，并且他们还有着严明的军纪，所以局势对他们而言非常有利。如果他们能带领骑兵出击就更好、更有胜算了——战场覆盖着碎石，此外，虽然一些马匹一道追随他们的主人从Aman而来，更多的则是Sindar族提供的，这些马看到或闻到妖狼的气味就会受惊逃窜，所以他们将战马全部留在了树林边缘。  
他们逐渐分散成小队，以更迅速的靠近敌人营地和从各个角度包抄。这次Fingon特意没有目送Maedhros离开，可当他真的走了他又为自己的固执感到一丝悔意。Argon在Lammoth战死前，就没有同他们告别。Fingon告诉自己这只是一次小规模突袭而非战斗，Maedhros也不像他弟弟那样莽撞。他的义愤填膺稍稍被不安的情绪击退了。  
大概当Sindar族仍居住在此地时树林还没有这么茂密错杂。时值晚秋，每棵树都像燃烧的蜡烛一样，金红交映，而黑色的树干和其下潮湿的土壤则显得暗淡而阴郁。Fingon盯着被他踩在脚下吱吱作响的枯叶，努力不让自己想起Maedhros的头发。  
他们几乎错过了被树木层层包围的村庄，那里的石墙被藤蔓推倒，窗子被爪状的树杈遮挡得严严实实。很快，扑鼻而来的气味让这些情景都显得毫无意义；火把的浓烟，座狼的腥臊，和半兽人的恶臭。还有Fingon无法用语言描绘的——未清理的尸体，化脓的伤口和未擦拭的带血的武器的气味。以及掩藏在这些之下的，熔融的金属和一些陈腐事物的味道，几乎有点发甜。  
他将箭搭上弓弦，点头示意他的弓箭手们跟他保持同步，开始搜寻营地的哨兵。Fingon发现他们隐蔽在一个房顶塌陷的屋子里，三个正玩着骰子，第四个用她仅存的一只眼睛死盯着他们所在方位的树林。Fingon警惕的保持不动，观察了很长一段时间而后意识到她并不是察觉了靠近的敌情，只是一直沉迷于他左手边栖息在树枝上的知更鸟。他将弓拉满，士兵们也同样让弓弦绷紧，树木因为他们的动作发出不安的细碎的敲击声。  
黑鸟的颤音在西方响起。是他们的信号。Fingon在他的目标闻声回头的瞬间果断放矢。  
那个半兽人抽搐着倒下了，他的箭头和她的尖叫卡在她的喉咙里。Fingon的下一支箭很快正中了第二个兽人的眼睛，紧接着又将箭羽楔入了这个还保持着站立姿势的半兽人的胸膛。他们比Eldar更不容易被杀死。“就像锻造兵刃，”曾经当Curufin询问他们是怎么被创造出来时，Maedhros回答他。  
黑鸟的哨声又响了起来，Fingon的步兵开始在废墟、树根和尸体之间行进。Fingon不愿和弓箭手一同留在后方，虽说他很善于使用匕首近身格斗，但说到底还是射箭的技巧更胜一筹。他们向营地开火，箭矢齐飞，落地后在他们自己人跟前形成一条拱线。Maedhros的部队此时也加入了战斗，他们瞄准浓烟最密的地方发起攻势，很快尖叫声和咒骂声开始不绝于耳。  
Fingon再次发出了一次群射的指示，而后命令他的人待命。尽管他可能不介意打到Maedhros，却并不想误杀任何一个他手下的士兵。他的弓箭手在他周围放松了下来，低声互相窃窃私语。至少他们为可以不用参与接下来的战斗松了口气。  
此时他的任务已经结束，除非有半兽人漏网逃窜。他先前同意了那套在Himring相对舒适的宴会大厅里对着地图制定的作战计划，可是现在他感到后悔。躲在远处放箭是软弱的战斗方式。让Maedhros获得荣誉或独自面对危险是不公平的。Fingon开始踱步，靴子踩碎死叶发出淅淅索索的声响，盛怒和恐惧全都找不到发泄的出口。他需要去击打些什么，Maedhros或者一个半兽人，他不在乎，所有这些等待都将使他发疯。他深知除了原地待命以外，任何行为都是不负责任、不可原谅的，而且……  
从营地传来另一声尖叫，他认出是精灵的声音，而非来自半兽人。他把弓放在一边，拔出剑来，这能给他带来一点安慰，仅此而已。接着传来的声音他无法辨识——那嚎叫听起来一点也不像半兽人更不像一个精灵，和任何他曾听过的动物都不一样。他想起Maedhros曾说过可能会有妖狼出没。  
Fingon从未与妖狼战斗过。  
如果他现在，在一场由Feanorian策划的战斗中出了什么事，政治后果不堪设想。于是他决定不去设想。“Ninaeldis，听我命令，守着这里，别让任何一个半兽人跑了。Hadlath，Ýreth，跟我走。”  
“领主大人，”Ýreth没有跟上去，“我并不是想质疑你的命令——”  
“你总是喜欢质疑我的命令。”Fingon跃上一堵墙随后轻巧的在另一侧的杂草从中落地，“这就是为什么，经过了一个世纪忠诚的服役，你仍然没有成为我父亲的卫队长。”  
“也许吧。但你不能认为我指出你堂兄说的没错是有意偏袒他。就让他的士兵去冒险——”  
“我们家族现在统治着Noldor。我们应该在我伯父的孩子敢于应战的时候缩在后方吗？你是在质疑我的能力还是你自己的？”  
“你就是想和妖狼对打而已。”她小声嘟囔道，Hadlath在一旁偷笑。  
Fingon无言以对，于是假装没听见。战斗的声音越来越响，他看到了在树木和破碎的建筑物之间的身影，Fëanorian部队明亮的战甲被深色的斗篷覆盖着，半兽人黑色的铁具包裹着裸露的皮肤。即使烟和距离模糊了他们的轮廓，分清敌我也易如反掌；他堂兄的部众行动敏捷、步伐一致而优雅，半兽人则战战兢兢的胡乱跳动着，毫无章法可言，就像蝼蚁在土堆中翻滚。敌人根本没给出任何像样的抵抗出乎Fingon的意料，想到他们曾为这次突袭筹划良多，他几乎感到失望了。  
忽然一个半兽人蹒跚的从他跟前受损的房子里钻出来，没有穿戴盔甲，恐怕是刚从睡梦中被战斗的吵闹惊醒了而已。“投降吧！”虽然没报什么希望他还是朝它喊话，只是对于Morgoth邪恶的造物来说这点希望仍然是错付了。  
它没有停下。Fingon将剑举到身前，当半兽人笨拙的试图推开他的剑时他轻轻一挥，这个半兽人就在自己的冲力作用下迎上了剑刃。Fingon没有后撤，所以当敌人死去时他们之间的距离近到那腐烂的恶臭直接令他作呕。这确实是一次战斗，只不过远不值一提。  
嚎叫声再次阴魂不散的响起时，Fingon竖起了耳朵，汗毛顺着他的脊梁立了起来。他把死去的半兽人从剑刃上踢了下来，继续向前奔去，身后的Haldath和 Ýreth不像先前那样紧紧的跟随他了。  
Fingon从建筑物的掩护下冲进了可能曾经是定居点市场的广场。现在它是一片田野，铺满了破碎的灰石和更多血一样红的枯叶。他停在那里，望着周围，希望能再次听见嚎叫声或是捕捉更多半兽人的动静。  
没过多久他就等到了他所追寻的。  
一头皮毛燃烧着的巨大的怪狼从烟雾中冲了出来，将精灵和半兽人一同掀翻，咆哮着它的痛苦和狂怒。Fingon经常猎狼，可这个生物和他见识过的任何狼都截然不同。它的后腿极长，口鼻很短，体型比马还要大。Fingon的嘴唇闪过一丝笑意，他已经准备好应战这头怪兽。就在此时一个声音在呐喊——一个他熟悉并深深爱着的声音——使用着敌人黑暗的语言。那狼迅猛的蹿了出去，Fingon不得不遮住自己的眼睛躲避被它爪子掀起的尘土。  
Maedhros站在空地的另一边，Sauron发明的话语如同毒药从他的舌头上滴下来，他的剑上沾满了鲜血。妖狼像狗一样甩了甩身子，火焰从它的表皮散射了出来。它咆哮着，目光如炬，发出了绝不是动物能发出的声音。那里面夹杂着发自喉头的词语，却还不构成语言。Maedhros笑了起来并重复着，他的眼里不再光明，而妖狼也咆哮出笑声，将他扑倒在地。  
Fingon尽了全力可依然觉得自己赶过去的速度还不够快。Maedhros抽出一只自由的手去格挡，妖狼立刻紧紧咬住了他的手腕——他武装着义肢的右腕。它没有一张能刻画困惑或惊讶的脸，然而它的犹豫表现得很明显。随后Maedhros将他的剑刺入它的眼睛。  
那头狼暴跳起来，四只爪子在地上扑打挣扎。它没有放开Maedhros的手腕，他也没松开自己的剑。随着肌肉不断的痉挛，狼拖拽着他将他摔在地上。  
它没有很快死亡，已经不能张开自己的下颚的巨兽在死亡的痛苦下所能造成的伤害是有限的，除了对还衔在它嘴里的Maedhros而言。保持距离并且通过放箭让狼慢慢消耗精力而亡是明智的选择，可Fingon并不明智，他从不明智。他一跃而起抓住狼后颈油腻的毛发将自己拖到了它背上，这让狼扑扭得更加激烈。Fingon是一名绝佳的骑手，狼的皮毛构成了很好的抓手，所以他不费吹灰之力的将自己的剑刺入它的脊椎，结束了它的挣扎。  
他跳下狼背，发现Maedhros正跪着，把剑当做杠杆试图撬开尸体的嘴。“你为什么在这？”当Fingon靠近他时他嚷道，看上去只因为擦伤而流血，并没有受更重的伤。“你应该守着外围边界。”  
“我的士兵们正在守着。”Fingon边回答边和Maedhros一起用力。现在他有时间来欣赏这头狼的臭气了：腐肉和烧焦毛发混合的味道。  
“我之前说什么来着，个人英雄主义对吧？别把自己卷进战斗！”Maedhros抽出了自己的胳膊，狼嘴瞬间又死死的咬在了一起。他的手悬挂在手腕上形成了一个诡异的角度，一条绑带撕裂开了，他发出了一声微弱的苦恼的叹息。“Curufin会要了我的脑袋，如果你父亲没抢先一步的话。”  
“你觉得你能在战场上对我发号施令？” 他在战斗中还一直保持冷静，可是现在他的血液已经沸腾，耳中像跳动着敌人的战鼓一样砰砰直响。  
“事实上不能，我的殿下，我并非王储，我的死也不会——”他的话终止于一声惊叫，因为Fingon将他摔倒在地，身体全部的重量力压在他身上，就像矛尖狠狠戳在盾上，让他们脑中都尖锐的响了起来。  
“Fingon，从我身上下来，我的剑——”Maedhros挣扎着重新站起来，试图挡在正悄悄靠近他们的半兽人和Fingon之间，但是很不幸因为Fingon也在做同样的事，他们谁也没成功。  
靠近的三个半兽人中那个女性引起了Fingon的注意，她只剩一只眼睛，喉咙里还插着他先前射出的箭矢。她的每一次呼吸都像是一场搏斗，带血的笑容阴森恐怖。她本不该还活着，可她做到了，她抽出武器前来寻仇。Fingon屈身躲过了第一击，如果他挨了这一下恐怕必死无疑。  
半兽人的兵刃承载着她全身的重量，他反身戳刺，调整剑的角度将兽人的武器击飞——锋利的尖端差点就划过他的脑袋——紧接着他的剑穿过肌肉和肋骨刺穿了她的肺。她没有发出任何声音，张着的嘴里冒出血泡，红得好像Alqualondë港的海水。  
Maedhros痛击了第二个半兽人的膝盖，虽然那可能不能被称作是膝盖。他用的是右手，断裂的绑带似乎只是带给他更强的爆发力和破坏力，半兽人在哀嚎中倒下，Maedhros笑着用它们的语言回敬了它。  
第三个半兽人本应该也死在他们手里，不过这时候Ýreth赶了过来，削掉了它的脑袋，又给了抽搐的躯体致命一击。“我很不想说我之前告诉过你了，我的殿下，但是——”  
“别撒谎，”Fingon说道，“你就是为这样的时刻而活。谢谢你，不过没别的了。”她抬起弓箭后撤了一些，没有走远，不过很难再听到他们这边的声音了。  
残废的半兽人还在试图掏出一把刀。Maedhros重重的踩在它手上，随后把他的脚掰到喉咙上，一阵痛苦的软骨错位的声响后它不再挣扎了。“你不该来的。”他说道，眼睛扫过自己脚下的死尸后看向Fingon刚刚手刃的那具。  
“你不该抛下我。”  
“是的。好吧，我欠你一个道歉。我所做的不可原谅，我不应该——我应该克制住自己。”  
Hadlath加入了Ýreth，很明显二者都在偷听。“我不是在为那场比试生气，你很清楚，”Fingon厉声说，“而是那之后。如果有人向你提出决斗，你不必一定接受，但如果你接受了，就不该刺激完他们甩手就走。”  
“我想说对于决斗来说这招可能管用，你这个委婉的比喻不太恰当。”  
“Maedhros。”  
气氛稍微缓和了一点。“在当时，这样做比较安全。”  
“对谁来说安全？你是想保护我不受我自己可怜判断的困扰？这高贵的冲动已经来晚了。你应该相信我了解自己的想法。”  
“Fingon，我不是在质疑你的判断。我从来没有见识过比你更对自己有把握的人，如果你说你想要——”他向周围的士兵们眨了眨眼睛。Hadlath已经转过身去，但Ýreth却在公然傻笑，“你想要的，我会尊重并相信你。”  
“然后呢？”Fingon向他逼近，远离了旁观者，Maedhros不得不被迫后退。“如果昨晚你告诉我你的感受与我不同，我可能会相信。你什么都说了唯独没说……好吧，我想你做了一个感到反感的示范，那么我还能告诉你什么？”  
“我没能像我应该做的那样对待那件事。”  
“你很有轻描淡写的天赋，还有回避困难问题的天赋。那么你想——你想再比试一次吗？”  
“我们能不能以后再讨论这个问题？”现在有更多的士兵聚集在他们的周围，向他们寻求接下来的指令。Fingon可不在乎。  
“不行。”  
“我不能让你快乐。”Maedhros有些绝望的叹息说。  
“如果我想快乐，我就会留在Valinor。我为了战斗和荣誉穿越冰峡，而你始终没给我一个答复。”  
Maedhros没有说话。他从Fingon身边走了过去，突然执剑斩向那个独眼半兽人的脖子。尸体仍在抽搐，苍白的骨骼在伤口血红的废墟中闪闪发光，就像Elendë海岸上的珍珠。Maedhros又砍了两次，直到头颅全部与脖颈割离。剑随后刺进尸体，他将斩断的头颅从乱糟糟的头发里拽出来。顺着切口滴落的细细的血线在秋风中翩翩起舞。  
当头颅被举到Fingon跟前的时候他忍不住笑了。他知道自己不会这么轻易就原谅Maedhros。然而此刻他想起空荡的Nevrast，想起站在寒冷而多风的海岸上看着远方燃起的火焰，想起Elenwë、Argon，还有彼时问起他们的王时Maglor脸上无助而呆滞的目光。“我想我还需要些野花。”他看着半兽人无光的黄眼睛说道。  
“你当然需要它们。”  
Fingon接过那颗头，舌头从它血淋淋的嘴里滑了出来。  
“这只是个开始。”

***

纵然有很多话需要说清楚，可他们谁也不愿意先开始。  
“你想过在这挂个挂毯什么的吗？”Fingon靠进椅子，抬头看着面前光秃秃的石墙随便找了个话题。桌上摆着的紫罗兰和忍冬花稍稍提亮了整个屋子的阴暗，只是花瓣已经被一旁兽人头颅渗出的血染成了Fëanorian的深红。  
“那里有过。”Maedhros给他们彼此都斟上酒，“但是Caranthir会把它劈开，Curufin会想方设法让它看起来是在侮辱关于我们祖母的记忆。不值得为此发生争执。”  
“我以为你们的关系都已经缓和了。”Fingon接过杯子时，他们的手指轻轻触到了对方的。  
“是好些了，但还不够好。Amras最让我担忧。他不肯回复我的信，而且我听说他经常独自一人在野外游荡。我本来应该在Losgar的事后就陪着他，可我骑着马走了，把他留给了自己的悲伤。即使后来我活着回来了，我……实在是心烦意乱。现在我再想伸手去够他，伤口却已经结痂，他不再需要我了。”  
Maedhros总是把自己想象成理智的那一个。他没有错，只是作为Fëanor家族的孩子，即便他是最懂事最通情达理的，他们血液里流淌着的好战的一面还是惊人的相似。“他也感到内疚。”Fingon说道，搂过他的肩膀摇晃着他。  
“他不该内疚。他当时也无能为力——哈。”Maedhros发现了陷阱，立刻停了下来，“我想你认为自己很聪明。”  
“你的预见性真是惊人。”Fingon倾斜了酒杯，“不过即使没有自我鞭笞，事情也已经够糟糕了。”  
“被Morgoth鞭笞的时候我反而觉得更轻松。抱歉，我不是个会讲话的同伴。当然西边的情况肯定会好一些。你的父亲怎么样？弟弟妹妹呢？”  
Maedhros迟早会问，即便他还没有做好回答的准备。“我父亲很好。弟弟妹妹……”他停了下来，不知道该怎么说。  
此时Maedhros谈论自己时伪装起的那种超然的讽刺突然软化了一些。“Fingon，发生了什么事？”  
“他们没有——我们认为他们还没有死去。我们只是不知道他们在哪。Turgon一直在为什么做着准备，随后有一天Nevrast突然就空了，我们三分之一的人就那么凭空消失了。还有Aredhel和Idril。”他喝了好几口酒，“我能理解他需要保守秘密——Manwë知道我想要他们都是安全的。只是，我希望他们能更相信我们，哪怕只是临走前说一句道别。”  
Maedhros眉头轻蹙，左手的手指敲击着桌面，指甲与木头相碰发出微弱的声响。他的右腕空着，因为绑带已经给他的手腕带来了太多难以承受的淤伤，所以战斗结束后他不得不取下义肢充分休息。“你还记得当我们还更年轻时，Turgon就决定逃走吗？我想那只猫在他的新袍子上下了崽，你母亲说他不应该把它们放在她能找到的地方——”  
“那确实发生了，不过我们真的把他丢了的那次是因为地图的事。”Fingon说道，“他一直在绘制一段海岸线，而Aredhel在那上面乱涂乱画，他打了她一个耳光，所以他成了被我母亲责骂的那个。”  
“是这么回事。他没下楼吃饭，那时候你父母才发现他离家出走了。后来Celegorm听到了风声骑着马出去找他，于是我们把他也丢了。”  
“你父亲因为这事责罚了我们两个。”  
“他不是在担心Celegorm——当我们在那个年纪的时候没有哪个星期不在外面乱跑——那是你母亲说我们应该让Oromë帮忙寻找他们，才把他惹毛了。”  
“我记得当时我非常害怕。我不敢相信那就是他生气的样子。”  
“他最多也就是有些恼怒，否则会有东西真的着起火来。”多年以来大家更愿意拿这事来开玩笑。“不过我要说的是，三天后我们发现Turgon在还不十公里外的地方愉快的露营，完全忘了争吵的事，对我们为何看上去那么烦恼毫无头绪。”  
“是这样的，他带着自己所有的测量仪器，只想让我们看看他新画好的地图。”  
“只有Turgon离家出走会带着照准仪。这么说很绝情，不过虽然你有权用他的垂直线把他绑起来，他早晚有一天还是会走的。另外有Aredhel跟着他，她也会保证他的安全的。你们三个中属她性格最直爽，这很有意义，只要不让她随手就能够到长矛就行。”  
“谢谢。”Fingon说道。这让他更加坚信他的弟弟妹妹并没有从世界上彻底消失无踪。  
“当然，你也放心，我哪也不会去。”Maedhros对他说，“就算我放弃了自己的职责找了一座隐秘之城，我的弟弟们也绝不会优雅的接受的。”  
基于过往的经验，Fingon很怀疑那些Fëanorian究竟会做出什么反应，鉴于直接说出来是很残酷的，他忍住了。“我‘优雅的接受’了放弃自己的职责，逃到边境来向我的堂兄示爱。”  
“一半血统的堂兄，”Maedhros冷漠的接话，“父亲以前总是很强调这一点。”  
“所以我们要开始谈那件事了吗？”  
“谈，是的，我想。”Maedhros仰头喝干了自己杯中的酒液，Fingon可以清晰的看到他吞咽时喉咙光滑的线条。“但是不是在这。我自己的房间更不容易被人打扰，也不会有个被割下来的脑袋一直盯着我们。”

***

“我们说好要谈谈的。”Fingon此刻正四肢摊开仰面躺在床上，赤条条的，他腹部沾着刚刚释放的白色浊液，而Maedhros则衣着整齐的坐在床边，神色显得不可思议的冷静。  
“有吗？”Maedhros含糊其辞。  
“别以为我忘了。”Fingon猛的坐起来，橡木的床架因为他的动作吱吱的抗议着，“而且别误解我，当我享受的时候回馈你也同样让我快乐。”  
“同样快乐？那看来是我的活儿还不够好。”Maedhros伸出手，手掌在Fingon大腿上滑动。这让Fingon立刻又有了反应，他喘息着投入到抚摸中，因紧张而低声哼吟。  
但很快他清醒了过来，愤愤不平的躲开了。  
“别想分散我的注意力！虽然我学的不快可我不会因为同样的伎俩跌倒三次。”  
Maedhros收回手，没有试图假装无辜。  
“你见过我的裸体，Fingon。那不是个令人愉快的景象。”  
“我当时没好好看，我让鹰王还有那些尖叫声分心了。现在，如果你能再让我看一遍——”  
“Fingon。”Maedhros的声音冷漠，就像在教育那几个不管不顾的弟弟们。  
这是Fingon现在最不愿意听到的，要知道他正赤裸而带着粘腻的躺在对方床上。他拽过一条粗糙的毛毯——红色的，毫无疑问——遮住了自己。“如果你不想做比这样更多，那么——我会理解你。我不会再提出这样的要求。可是如果你不愿意是因为觉得我不愿意，那就很荒唐了。我从学会渴望时起就开始渴望你。如果我们的父亲没有阻拦我们，如果Losgar、Alqualondë、Helcaraxë还有Angband都不能阻止我，你认为一点伤疤就能？”他伸出手去轻抚Maedhros左颊上的裂痕。  
“不止一点。”Maedhros没有退缩，可是看上去他的本意希望自己那样做。“这与伤疤无关。我足够了解你，知道你不会。”  
“所以是什么？”  
“你在问我真相？上一次你问的时候我让你杀了我。”  
“Maedhros。”  
Maedhros皱紧眉头，握紧了右腕的护腕，“我被你掌控的程度太高了，我不想——”他犹豫了，考虑着。“比我现在已有的更属于你。”  
“那样很可怕吗？我也会属于你。”  
“说的轻松。你从来不是别人的所有物。”Maedhros张口想说什么，或者想把话收回来，最终他选择了沉默。  
尽管想要诚实，Fingon没有预料他会这样说。并不是Maedhros对Angband的事绝口不提——事实上他太经常拿那些事开玩笑了——可他宁愿失去另一只手也不愿承认，他所受的那些折磨已经在各个层面影响着、摧残着他。“我不会的——你知道我永远不会。我不会的。”  
“不会什么？伤害我？你把我的手砍了。”Maedhros咧嘴笑了起来，松开了自己的护腕。“我知道。我用我的性命信任你。”  
“我们可以慢慢来。或者如果你根本不想的话——”  
“不，”Maedhros说道，“不，我想我们必须。” 他的眼神里有一股古怪的神色，就和他在战场上发号施令时表露出的极为相似。Fingon发觉那是令人恐惧的，而同样的情绪也在他自己体内被激发。“吻我。”  
然而Fingon还是后退了。“你刚刚还说——”  
“如果我不让你碰我，如果我没办法让你碰我，那他，黑暗大敌，始终都是胜利者。”他抓住Fingon的手压在自己胸前。他的束腰外衣包裹着厚厚的羊毛，即便如此Fingon仍然能感受到他皮肤渗透过来的温暖和心脏的脉动。他抽不开手，却说道，“我不想跟你躺在一起只是为了对抗敌人。”  
“那你想个更好的理由？”  
“爱。”  
“哦，这个。”  
“你不渴望我吗？”Fingon没有想过前一天晚上的事可以让他感到更糟。难道是出于某种违背常理的责任感吗？“算我欠你的。”Maedhros逃走前这么说着，现在想来，去砍半兽人的脑袋真的不构成一个合理的解释。  
Maedhros没有放开他的手，也没有看他。“你非常英俊，你很清楚。”  
“我没问你我是否英俊。”  
“是的，”Maedhros最终说着，好像放弃了最后一点努力，“是的，我想要你。我爱你，我很抱歉如果我让你觉得我不爱你，”他咬紧牙关，“不管他们怎么说我，从没有人说过我懦弱，我不能给他们这个机会。”  
Fingon被他逗笑了，也总算感到了些许释怀， “我希望没人会对这件事发表评论，虽然我对你的人是否会同意深表怀疑。”  
“他们追随我经历了亲族残杀和让位，这和那些怎么能比？他们甚至会认为这是我为了在Barad Eithel获得更多影响力而想出的策略，并为此感到高兴。”  
Fingon继续笑着，“我怎么知道这不是真的？”  
“如果真的是我的策略之一，我就不会把一天的大好时光都用在犹豫不决上。”  
“我不得不承认，你在诱惑人这方面简直差透了。”  
“可是你已经为我躺倒了两次。”  
“没有下次了。现在别再改变话题，把你的衣服脱了。”他让语气听上去更像请求而非命令。他知道如果他不说的这么直接，Maedhros会让他们整晚都在兜圈子。  
“听从您的指令，殿下。”Maedhros应允着，开始了行动。只有他能把脱衣服变成一种挑衅。曾经他身材纤细优雅，就像他母亲最得意的雕塑作品。现在那身躯随着他的动作从厚重的盔甲和皮革中裸露了出来，强壮而肌肉紧实，纵横着伤疤。Fingon，善用弓箭和锋利致命的刀剑，喜爱着任何为战争打造的东西，此时不得不咬住舌头以免因赞赏发出呻吟。  
在Maedhros肋骨上，一处粉色和紫色斑驳的淤血正在绽放，被盔甲的绑带勒出的红痕压在皮肤上。再往下，他的大腿上躺着一条细窄的深色淤青，正是Fingon前一个晚上比剑时留给他的。Maedhros尽管已经两颊绯红，却仍面露轻蔑的神色，他追随着对方的目光说道，“很棒的一击。”  
Fingon伸出手，在Maedhros点头默许后，手指描绘起那道伤痕。“疼吗？”  
“用力点。”  
Fingon照做了，感受到吸附着指腹诱人的触感。随后他的手向上滑，掠过那些如同铜器上银色蚀刻花纹的疤，停在了他的腹股沟下面。Maedhros的阴茎长而瘦，就像他身体的其他部分一样，让Fingon无法抑制触碰和品尝的冲动。“我们接下来该怎么做？” 他问道。  
“英勇的Fingon想要停下来然后制定计划？”Maedhros望向他的眼神里除了诱惑更多的是试探性的意味，“干我。”  
“这是个好主意吗?”他的某些部分笃定的这样认为。  
“一点也不。”Maedhros答道，不过他没有错过Fingon脸红的样子还有他自己因为这个想法而更加硬挺的感知。“这会阻止你吗？”  
“有什么阻止过我吗？”Maedhros如此懂他，这让Fingon感觉甚好，“我们需要点什么——”  
“在那个箱子里。”  
Fingon草率的翻动着里面的东西，发现了几把匕首，一把短剑，一些甄选过的布料，磨刀石，还有被压在最底下的，一小瓶护刀油。  
“你总是在床上磨你的剑？”Fingon扬起了眉毛问道。  
“还有比床上更好的地方吗？”Maedhros温和的说，“有些时候我甚至会想着你。”  
“这是在调情还是在给我死亡威胁？”  
“用它做你想做的事。对我做任何你想做的事。”他躺倒在床上，腿分的足够开，让Fingon可以坐在他两腿中间。Maedhros的脸看起来严肃而果决，如果他的四肢放松，那显然只是经过了深思熟虑的决策。客观的说这不应该是个令人心动的场景，但是Fingon依然感到口干舌燥，勃起也开始抽动。  
他打开了油瓶。  
Maedhros别过头去，握住了自己。他皱起眉头，对他自己，对Fingon，又或是对这整个荒唐的情势仍心存芥蒂。Fingon的手因为紧张和急切颤抖着，他洒了一些液体在Maedhros光裸的大腿上，自己的手指上也沾了一些。这让Maedhros蹙紧的眉头稍稍缓解了些。  
“放松点。”他说。  
Maedhros顺从的照做了，Fingon笑了笑，倾身吻他。  
这个吻和前一天夜里的截然不同，Fingon不会让它还和那次一样。他的自然秉性做事向来不会缓慢和谨慎，然而这件事值得他花时间慢慢品味。他让这个吻保持着甜蜜充斥着挑逗，随后开始用同样的方式探索Maedhros身体的其他部位，嘴唇和舌尖描绘他身体的轮廓。他亲吻他腰侧和大腿上的淤青，耳尖的缺口，吻他因一道苍白起皱的伤口而破损的乳头。  
“如果你想对我身上的每一道伤疤都这么做，我们可能会整晚都在干这个。”Maedhros忠告道。他的语调显得平静而且寡欲，若不是Fingon注意到他胸口泛起的潮红和变深的瞳色，他差点就要信了。更不要说，当Fingon的手滑到他阴茎上，他发现他已经半勃起了。  
Fingon再一次吻上了他的唇，让他安静下来，开始抚摸他的身体，不吝啬任何他平时满足自己时用过的招数。他从未尝试过如此讨好别人的身体，原来这比他任何羞耻的幻象都更使他倍感满足。Maedhros不是个会给予反馈的情人，这是他故意的，因此从他口中发出的每一声窒息般的惊喘和抑制不住的痉挛都显得更加诱人。Fingon向来喜欢挑战。  
当Maedhros咒骂着开始闪躲的时候，他所有的努力都得到了回报。  
“你就不能直接一点？”  
“往常更没耐心的那个一直是我。”Fingon说道。  
“折磨我让你感到愉快？”Maedhros的声音平稳得近乎完美，只是为此付出的努力显然让他付出了代价。  
Fingon爱恨交织的戳了戳Maedhros上腹交错的疤痕，“如果你让我停下，我会的。”他反驳道。  
Maedhros没有回答。  
Fingon笑着将他们的嘴唇贴在一起，伸手向下探向对方身后的入口。“你确定吗？”  
“做吧。”Maedhros直截了当的说。  
Fingon顶入了第一根手指，全程都盯着Maedhros面无表情的脸。他的呼吸缓慢却带着极大的克制，Fingon能清晰的感受到他体内的紧张，他狂野的眼神里渴望或恐惧难以分辨。  
“继续。”当Fingon犹豫时Maedhros说道，并在对方张开嘴想要抗议前抓住他的发辫将他拖入了另一个探索的亲吻中，这个吻中充满了Fingon很少被允许感受到的绝望。于是他温柔的回应他，带着长达几个世纪的心痛和渴求。  
在那之后他不可能再停下来了。  
Fingon小心翼翼的开拓着他，中途停下来倒了更多的油，因为即使Maedhros下了狠心也无法彻底打消身体对异物入侵的强烈抵抗。如果他隐瞒了他感到疼痛的事实——他当然隐瞒了——直到Fingon加入了第三根手指并找到了一个新的角度，突然间Maedhros握着Fingon头发的手紧了一下，呼吸变成了尖锐的气声。  
“我弄疼你了？”  
“没有。相比疼痛我更难忍受，忍受——”  
Fingon又拧了一下他的手指，“忍受这个？”他无辜的问，看着Maedhros因这个动作在他身下喘息和战抖。“也许我不会再碰其他地方了。就这样把你打开，一只手探进你体内按着这个地方，是对你昨晚恰如其分的报复。”  
“别，Fingon——不，别这样。”  
“你在让我停下吗？”他没有，这再明显不过了。  
Maedhros急促的吸了一口气，尽可能平稳的说道：“做你想做的。”  
“那好。”Fingon说着坐了回去。在那之前满足感一直让他忽视了自己不断膨胀的欲望，忽视了随着每次心跳烧便全身的热火，和已经硬到疼痛的性器。现在他穷尽一生想要得到的Maedhros就躺在他身前，残酷的，警惕的，又热切得几乎顾不得自己。他谨慎的抵住Maedhros的入口，仅是这样他就不由得呻吟出声，这举动让Maedhros眼睛翻动，沮丧的唏嘘着。  
“你等得还不够久吗？”他再次将Fingon拉到身上。  
然而Fingon仍然没有行动。“你相信我吗？”  
“我说的还不够多吗？”Maedhros几乎是在咆哮了，他镇定了一下找到了更温和的语气，“Fingon。我当然相信你。”  
随即他挺入了Maedhros的身体，比预想的更猛烈更快。Maedhros抬起大腿夹紧他的臀部，指甲在他右肩上划出一串甜蜜的火焰。贴着他吸附着他的身体那么炽热，Fingon能做的唯一的事就是不立刻泄在他体内。他停了一会儿，找回自制力，沉醉在此情此景之中。Maedhros强壮而精瘦的手臂将他拉的更近，甬道紧紧绞着他的阴茎，美好的、熟悉的、闪烁着欲求的脸庞近在咫尺。  
这是一段足够长的时间，长到Maedhros抬手捏了Fingon的耳朵，让他吓了一跳然后大笑起来。  
“哦，很好。”他说，“感谢你的提示。”  
他试探性的挺动臀部，Maedhros给予的叹息引得一阵迸发的快感席卷了他四肢百骸，他更猛烈的冲撞起来。将重量全部用右臂支撑，Fingon的另一只手游滑在彼此身体之间，最终再次落在Maedhros的阴茎上。这让他挣得了一声美妙又转瞬即逝的哼吟。Maedhros几乎彻底闭上了眼睛，他完全硬了，纵然他在所有方面都坚韧不屈，唯独此时，在他声称是恶事的这件事上，他让自己变得几近脆弱。他放弃了一切克制，抬起臀部迎接Fingon每一次冲击，不会再吞下任何一声呻吟。他在Fingon的套弄间硬得无以复加，左手抓紧Fingon的臀瓣催促着他。  
“Fingon。”他的声音听起来已经绝望，“我想要——我不能——”  
在战场上，Fingon能够团结萎靡不振的士兵，带领他们实现他们从未想象却有能力获得的伟绩；他能够平息恐惧和踯躅，用自己的勇气把人们从溃败中拽出来。现在他的右手将Maedhros的左手展开压进床里，十指交缠后紧紧相扣，“有我在，”他说，“什么都不要想，相信我。”  
即使此时此刻，浑身赤裸的在床上，身体交合，Fingon仍然不相信自己真的做到了。Maedhros勇敢而固执，并且至少在这一点上，他已经完全诚实了。Fingon发觉对方在他身下弓起了身子，将他吞的更深、勒的更紧。他粗喘着，指缝间的握力也带给他痛感。Maedhros从喉咙深处溢出了一声无助的窒息般的声音，随后Fingon迎来了射到他腹部的体液，如血般温暖。  
这是一种奇妙的胜利，它极大的刺激了Fingon，逼得他在数次粗野的抽刺后也释放了出来。不同于前一天夜里如同将他撕碎的狂暴漩涡般的快感，此刻那感觉就像缓慢升起的不可避免的浪头冲击了海岸。他倒在Maedhros身上，余韵的温暖和迷蒙催生出了浓浓的满足感，使他有一段时间动弹不得，最终他还是抽身出来，垮在了Maedhros旁边。Maedhros因为这个动作低吟了一声，除此没再做任何反应。他的嘴唇上挂着淤伤——比前一晚温柔并不意味着是温柔的——他眼中是茫然的雾灰色，头发因汗湿结成了一团，看上去整个人像是废了，有那么一刻，Fingon对此十分满意。  
“我有足够的权利现在就把你这么晾着，拍拍屁股走人。”他说，“那将十分公平。”可他没那么做，因为作为王储他不该那么小气，而且他十分享受搂着四肢颤抖试图找回自己呼吸的Maedhros、帮他拨开贴在脸上头发的时刻。  
“我没以为会是这样的。”Maedhros终于重新把自己拼凑起来后说道。  
“你的意思是，你没指望能享受它。我警告过你我想要的比得到一个证明黑暗大敌是蠢货的机会还要多，虽然那其实也挺有乐趣的。”  
“你确实向我证明了这一点。一个不错的夜晚。”  
Maedhros坐了起来——虽然有些困难，因为Fingon并不情愿放他走——他从装武器的箱子里拣了一块干净的布，着手清理刚刚被他们弄的最湿粘的地方。  
“别管它，”Fingon说道，“回来。”  
“明天早上你会感谢我的。如果你打算留下的话。”他说的时候没看Fingon，不过还是扔下了那块布，躺回到他身边。  
Fingon将自己塞进他臂弯里，头埋在他下巴下面，手臂环过Maedhros的胸膛让他保持着这个姿势。“你不能认为自己已经完全被原谅了。只是因为现在很晚了，我的房间太远，而且你的床比较大。”  
Maedhros将一条发辫从Fingon脸上弹开，“我得警告你，我会打鼾，有时甚至还会尖叫。”  
“我知道你打鼾。我们都一起野营过多少次了？”  
“比我手指能数出的次数多。”  
“那就说明没有几次。”Fingon说着，将对方铜色的头发缠在手指上。从那山回来后Maedhros就把自己的头发剪的很短，短到编不起辫子，他忽然觉得也许可以再试试。“我不介意。Aredhel也打鼾。曾经。”  
“无论现在她在哪，毫无疑问她仍然打鼾。”  
Fingon又一次想起了冰峡，在寒冷中清醒的躺着，耳边是她妹妹沉重的呼吸和Turgon睡梦中的呓语，绝望的感恩那一晚他们没有冻死。“对，毫无疑问。你哪也不准去。”  
“我应该发誓吗？”Maedhros露出了一个残酷的浅笑。  
“那会有一个很棒的结局！我和你并肩在某场战斗中壮烈的死去，而后你永远缠着我，”Fingon放弃了手中凌乱的辫子，开始祸害一条新的，“真是无比浪漫。”  
“Maglor可以为此作首曲子。”Maedhros说道，“不过，不，我永远属于黑暗；你会成为一个灵魂。”  
“很幸运那样我的肤色可以变得和Aredhel一样白。”  
“作为一个灵魂你不该霸占床上这么大空间，或者对我的头发做任何莫名其妙的事情。”Maedhros说着揉乱了Fingon刚刚完成的作品，“我开始看到好处了。”  
“那样我也不能干这个了。”Fingon重新翻到Maedhros身上，将他们的嘴唇印在了一起。  
“哦非常好，”Maedhros让步了，被Fingon放开后他已经气喘吁吁，“我想我还是更希望你好好活着。”  
“那么，接受你的命运吧，因为你无法轻易摆脱我。”Fingon说着再次吻了他。

 

FIN


End file.
